digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) , |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) April 18, 1999 (En:) September 21, 1999 |continuity= }} As Joe begins to feel responsible for the group's safety, he decides he must explore the surrounding area by himself, and ends up in trouble when a nearby Unimon is struck by a black gear. Synopsis The DigiDestined and their partners are wandering through a cold forest. They are discussing all of the fun things they could do in the snow when Joe tells them they need to be more serious and safe but everyone else laughs and thinks Joe should lighten up. They find themselves at a field covered with snow and try to decide between crossing it or climbing the nearby Infinity Mountain. Before a discussion is reached, the kids smell something and see steam. After following the steam, they find a bunch of pools filled with boiling water. There is also a refrigerator filled with nothing but eggs. Joe doesn't think they should eat them but everyone else is hungry and disagrees. As everyone enjoys their feast of eggs, they start to feel homesick. The kids feel better after talking about their favorite kinds of eggs but Joe just gets annoyed. Everyone thinks he is acting weird and should lighten up but Joe says he is just being careful because nobody else will and he needs to be the voice of reason. Tai and Matt are fighting over whether or not to climb Infinity Mountain. Tai says it would give them a great view of the whole island but Matt says it would be too dangerous and they don't know what's up there. As Joe goes to break up the fight, they try to make him take sides. Unfortunately, he sees valid points in both of their arguments. The kids finally decide to go to bed and figure it out in the morning, but Joe is worried that he is not being responsible enough as the oldest to take care of everyone. In the middle of the night, he and go off on their own to climb Infinity Mountain. After getting halfway up the mountain, it starts to shake violently. Black Gears start to appear at the top of it. As Joe and Gomamon go to see where the gears are coming from, a flies over them. Gomamon is about to go over and talk to him when a gear comes from the sky and embeds itself into Unimon's back. He then starts to attack. Meanwhile, Sora wakes up and finds that Joe is gone. She thinks he went up Infinity Mountain and wakes up everybody else. As Unimon is about to unleash an attack on Joe and Gomamon, shows up with Sora, Tai and . Unimon defeats Birdramon so Agumon digivolves to , but he is defeated too. To protect his friends, Joe jumps onto Unimon's back to try to pull out the gear. He can't do it and he falls off. Just then, Gomamon digivolves to and catches Joe. He is also able to destroy the gear. Joe, Tai, Sora, Gomamon, Agumon and then make their way to the top of Infinity Mountain. Upon getting there, they see that beyond the island is nothing but water. File:Adventure Epi07-1.jpg File:Adventure Epi07-2.jpg File:Adventure Epi07-3.jpg File:Adventure Epi07-4.jpg File:Adventure Epi07-5.jpg File:Adventure Epi07-6.jpg Featured characters (1) * (1) * (1) * (6) * (9) * (11) * (14) |c5= *' ' (15) * (16) * (17) * (18) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Tell me I'm not imagining this." :—'Joe' gets his first look at the refrigerator. "Then I'll be the guinea pig. If I turn purple, you'll know they're not edible." :—'Tai' is fearless, that's for sure. Joe: "Even if they were edible, they don't belong to us. That would make us all thieves, you got to think about stuff like that Tai!" Matt: "Unless you're into eating rocks, we don't have too much choice." Sora: "I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew we were in trouble." Izzy: "Exactly, we'd tell them it's an emergency situation." Tentomon: "Rationalize away!" :—Joe definitely needs to lighten up. Sora: "Tell me how you like your eggs, and I'll try to do my very best." Joe: "I prefer my eggs to be covered in salt and pepper, but I guess it doesn't matter." Tai: "I like soy sauce." Matt: "How about salsa?" Sora: "How about a reality check?" Izzy: "I'll have mine with mustard and jellybeans, please." Tai: "Hahahahahaha!" Matt: "How gross!" T.K.: "Jellybeans, that sounds good!" Mimi: "What? You're both weird... My favorite is eggs topped with maple syrup, yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top!" Sora: "That's weird." T.K.: "But I bet its good!" :—The DigiDestined discuss how they like their eggs. Gomamon: "I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable." Joe: "Just what do you mean?" Gomamon: "Lets face it Joe, you're kind of a stick in the mud if you get my drift." Joe: "I'm just practical!" Gomamon: "You're stuffy!" :—Gomamon teases Joe about his cowardly nature. "It never fails. Here they go again." :—'Biyomon' comments as Gomamon winds up Joe yet again. Joe: "Stop it now! You're both making me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think. Don't be difficult." Matt: "What?! You are the most difficult person I ever met!" Joe: "Hey! I am trying to make a decision here, so don't interrupt me-" Tai: "You're just a big old chicken, Matt!" Matt: "Tai, you'd better take that back!" Joe: "Enough already, you're giving me a headache!!!" Sora: "Put a cork in it you three!! Now, grow up. We have to decide what to do." :—Sora puts an end to the squabbling as Joe fails to take charge. "Sometimes I just have to trick him." :—'Gomamon' mutters to himself about his ways of dealing with Joe. Gomamon: "Huh?" Joe: "What's wrong?" Gomamon: "I think you actually have a sense of humor!" Joe: "What?" Gomamon: "Well, maybe not." :—Gomamon is still getting to know the many sides of his partner. Other notes vi:Tiếng gầm! Ikkakumon de:Gomamons Verwandlung